The Pack of the Bloody Moon/Roleplay
Archives: None Shriek lay in the nursery, his front legs spread out as he snoozed quietly. The smokey pup's flank rose and fell slowly and rhythmicly, lulling other wolves to sleep just watching him.Silverstar 00:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Shatter yawned, gazing at Shriek as he let out a yelp of boredness. "When's your dad gonna get back?" He moaned. "He's been gone for a whole night, and I wanna do some fighting!" Flamestar22 00:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Shriek let out an irritated growl as he was awoken by his friend. "Ughh...Man, I don't know, but I will find my da if he doesn't return soon." He mumbled, shaking out his pelt sleepily.Silverstar 00:49, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "You!" A voice growled. "Get out here and do something useful instead of laying around all day!" Crackle barked, his gaze heading straight towards Shatter. "Sorry Shriek, gotta go. Crackle will have my tail if I don't get out there." Flamestar22 00:52, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "...Mhhhh...." Shriek slowly flopped onto the ground once more, starting to fall asleep once more.---- Floss gazed at her herbs blankly.Silverstar 00:54, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Hurry your slow tail up," Snarled Crackle, waving his tail back and forth in annoyance. "We're going to train, and this time, don't be such a weakling!" He gave Shatter a smirk, carefully landing a blow on the pups shoulders. Flamestar22 00:59, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Floss flattened her ears as she heard the training begin. Great...More wounds...Silverstar 01:02, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Get up!" Snarled Crackle, giving the pup a strong shove. "I'm getting up, okay!?" He barked furiously, detirmined to show his mentor he wasn't weak. He also begged to show his Alpha what he was made of. Flamestar22 01:05, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Shriek shifted, lying on his back with a soft grumble. He really missed his dad, even though he could care less about his son.Silverstar 01:06, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Vlam angled his ears at Crackle. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 01:17, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Shriek poked his head out of the Nursery before trudging outside like he owned the place. "Yo, Floss! Where's my dad?!" Floss flinched in surprise as the cruel and bitter wolf called her name. "He left for the Pack of Dark Skies."Silverstar 01:19, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Crackle let out another snap of his jaws at the pup, warning him to back off. "Stand up straight, and attack me." Flamestar22 01:23, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Floss flattened her ears. Was it bad to be afraid of a pup?! Then again, this ruthless pup was the son of Thrasher, and was certainly taking after his cruel personality. "When will he get back?!" Shriek snapped impatiently, his fur bristling.Silverstar 01:25, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Vlam was feeling nervous around Crackle. He didn't like the Beta of the Pack. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 01:26, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "I-" Shatter stopped for a moment, his heart pounding. He narrowed his eyes, letting out a yowl before swiping a paw across Crackle's flank. Flamestar22 01:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know, pup." Floss replied shakily, watching Shriek spat angrily.Silverstar 01:29, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Well done," Crackle barked, opening his mouth to reveal sharp fangs. He then grabbed a hold of Shatter's leg, digging his teeth in. Flamestar22 01:34, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Shriek growled angrily before stomping off, while Floss sadly observed the training. How is this training...? All this is is murder, ruining a pup's future.Silverstar 15:24, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Shatter yelped and fell back, quickly rising to his paws and scrabbling towards his mentor. He swiped a paw at his ears, but missed. "Do it with more passion, do it more quickly!" His mentor growled, his fangs bared. Flamestar22 16:11, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Floss shook her head slowly before quickly disappearing into her den.---- Shriek nibbled on a bone, sharpening his fangs.Silverstar 16:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Shatter sighed, narrowed his eyes and barking furiously. He whipped around, facing his mentor. He bared his fangs, growling before leaping on his back and slashing at his flank. Flamestar22 16:33, March 28, 2015 (UTC) While gnawing on his bone, Shriek slowly inched closer and closer to the camp exit. He planned to sneak out and search for his father.Silverstar 16:35, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Crackle let out a bark, shoving him off and pinning him on the ground. "That was pathetic," He snapped. "You're making my look like a terrible mentor, and you wouldn't want Thrasher finding about this would you?" Flamestar22 16:43, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Shriek quickly fled from camp, his tail held high and eyes bright.Silverstar 17:18, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "..No," Shatter moaned, standing up and shaking the blood off his pelt. "Good, we'll continue later," Crackle barked, signaling Shatter to leave. Shatter sighed, flattening his ears before rising to his paws and waltzing into the Nursery. Why can't he just give me a break? ''Flamestar22 17:31, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Shriek slowed his pace, lifting his little nose into the air to track the scent of Thrasher. ''I think...My dad headed towards that one pack...Let's get going then!Silverstar 17:34, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Shriek?" Shatter barked, gazing around for him. He narrowed his eyes shaprly, flattening his ears. Great. Just great. He left camp again. If Thrasher comes back and finds out, he'll kill me. ''Flamestar22 17:39, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (Shatter - the babysitter of the little delinquent :P) Floss gazed around. ''Oh crud. Shriek left camp...Silverstar 17:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (c: Lol) He's gonna get himself in trouble, ''moaned Shatter, letting out a heavy sigh. ''I'd better let Crackle know before he goes crazy and get's himself killed by another wolf. ''Flamestar22 17:44, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Vlam started to groom his reddish-coloured fur. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 02:52, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Shatter gazed across the clearing, spotting Crackle's spikey and bristling fur. "Crackle," He began, his voice scratchy and gruffled. "..Shriek...He's..Missing." Flamestar22 14:40, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Immediately, Vlam looked up. ''This is going to cause trouble... --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 19:56, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Hoiler let out a growl before stomping towards Shatter. "That's not his problem, take care of it yourself!" He barked, revealing sharp fangs. Hoiler was the strongest in the Pack, as strong as Thrasher, some might say. He was stronger than the beta, and was very displeased with him to see his pathetic trainee alive. ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 18:41, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Shatter backed up, shrinking back in fear at Hoilers tone. He was even more afraid of Hoiler than he was of Crackle! He choked on a retort, letting out a bark. "Ummm, well, open your eyes. I'm a pup!" Flamestar22 21:15, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Floss cast Hoiler an angered and slightly annoyed glance, the healer's hackles rising. "Um, this is everyone's problem, get off your lazy tail and go find him, NOW. This is Thrasher's pup we're talking about, and he'll be pretty ticked to hear about you slacking off." The fluffy healer stated firmly in a slight growl.Silverstar 01:05, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Vlam nodded at the Healer's words. Floss was right. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 23:34, April 13, 2015 (UTC) "Slacking off?" Hoiler snickered, snorting shortly after. "Hah! Why don't you do something useful? Fight, hunt, instead of lying on'' your tail all day and being dead weight!" Hoiler bared his fangs in warning to the Healer to step back. '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake']][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 23:45, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Vlam shot an annoyed look at Hoiler. ''A ealer has worth, you rabbit-brain! Why are you tormenting her like this? --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 23:47, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Floss flattened her ears and bared her fangs in warning. "I'm extremely useful and important, I heal your brothers and sisters, fool! Alright then, fine, guess what? Next time your dying from bloodloss, infections, illness, you name it, I won't be there for you. Not helping you, now get out of my den." She snarled at Hoiler.Silverstar 03:07, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Thrasher made his way back to camp, his son held firmly in his jaws. He walked past Floss and Hoiler, ignoring them completely. He bared his fangs, throwing his son into the Pup's den. "When I give an order, you listen, not slack off and disobey!" He gave his son a warning, angery glare, whipping his tail back and forth and leaving to his den. Flamestar22 21:57, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle staggered through the camp entrance, half-blind with pain. He dementedly called out: "Healer, healer." I've always beenDYING 08:52, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Floss flattened her ears and growled at the Outsider as he entered the camp.---- Shriek's hackles raised as he spotted an intruder. "Dad, dad, intruderrr!!"Silverstar 14:06, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle was exhausted, and he knew he could never stand up to the massive wolf. Struggling to his paws and dropping his head, Muzzle pushed his face into the ground and groveled. " Spare me. All I want is a healer... to heal my wound. Then I will leave. Spare me!"--- Pale watched him, wrinkling her snout with disgust. I've always beenDYING 10:17, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Hoiler growled and stomped out of the Healer's den, his tail dragging behind him. Worthless herb-eater! ''He thought, growling to himself quietly. '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake']][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 22:50, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Thrasher, getting in a more threatening and angered appearance, bared his fangs. "This pack will be no help to a filthy Outside unless ''I ''order it! Now leave before I make you!" He snarled, snapping his jaws at Muzzle's legs. Flamestar22 20:16, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle's blood loss was causing his head to spin and dark spots to appear in front of his eyes. He growled and jerked his legs, trying to move then away from Thrasher. " Please... please.... I need a healer! Just give a healer and I'll leave... please..." he sobbed pathetically. I've always beenDYING 23:00, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Thrasher let out another loud growl, the patience leaving his dark gaze. "Go ask some pack that fits your own weak self!" He barked, towering over the weak Outsider wolf. Flamestar22 23:57, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle's neck wound was sapping at his life force. His blood had turned the ground into a sticky mess. ''I'm helpless against this cruel wolf. I'm... I'm dying! ''Terror pulsed through his veins. " No! No! Healer! But I'm dying..." his breath came in ragged, panicked gasps as the world began to fade in front of his eyes. I've always beenDYING 14:44, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Thrasher watched the weak wolf beg on his paws, his ears folded and his head raised. "Go ask some other pack, you won't find help here!" Thrasher snapped, watching other wolves emerged behind him with sharp, bladed claws. "Last chance." Flamestar22 17:01, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ( he cannot move he is dying lol). Muzzle groaned as he saw claws in front of his vision. ''This is how I am going to die?! ''He let out a weak snarl and tried to jerk away from Thrasher, but the blood loss was too great. He lunged forwards with his teeth trying to snap at Thrasher, and fell down dead. I've always beenDYING 17:19, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Thrasher is so mean XD) Thrasher lifted a paw to stand over Muzzle's now deceased and cold body. Letting out a snarl, he called for his beta. "Hoiler!" He barked. "Take out the trash." Flamestar22 17:35, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Pale curled her lip at the carcass before moving away from the carcass. She wouldn't touch that nasty thing for anything. I've always beenDYING 17:52, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Shatter watched as Muzzle dropped dead, a smrik appearing on his face. "Yet another enemy defeated!" He cheered, his tail wagging with excitement. Flamestar22 19:22, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Hoiler is the beta now..?) Hoiler nodded to the Alpha and picked up the wolfs' body, dragging it out of camp and eventually burrying it. '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'''flake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 19:28, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Shriek loped over to his father, circling him excitedly with his tiny tail wagging. "Wow dad, teach me that move, teach me, teach me!" He yipped enthusiastically, his eyes glowing.Silverstar 01:18, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay